


Hello

by statisticsfag



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhira Miller receives one last phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to [Adele's "Hello"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQHsXMglC9A).

A telephone rings in a dark, empty apartment. The dull tone rings and rings, trying to alert someone of an incoming call who isn’t there. With a click, the answering machine takes over.

“This is Benedict McDonnell Miller. I’m not at home right now, so please leave a message after the beep.”

The sharp burst of sound signals the caller to state their business.

“… _Kaz?”_

“ _Hello? …Kaz, can you hear me?”_

The voice is raspy, coughing.

“ _Kaz, it’s me. Plea—please pick up.”_

A grunt.

_“It seems I’ve outlived my usefulness as his tool.”_

_“He sent…”_ More coughing, a wet, gurgling sound.

“ _He sent David against me. I wonder… did you train him? He was certainly strong, heh, had to be in order to beat me.”_

_“Huh. Are you at HQ, in mission control? I’ve tried to keep tabs on you during these years but—“_

There’s a sound of an explosion, or a very loud gunshot. It’s hard to tell.

“ _Listen, I’m running out of time. I don’t know which is going to happen first, the self-destruct or NATO bombing this place off the face of the Earth.”_

_“I just… Oh Kaz.”_

The voice turns surprisingly soft.

“ _I’m sorry, Kaz. For everything. I’m sorry he used you. I’m sorry he crushed your dream.”_

_“Sometimes I hope… I hoped that you would have let me help you build you a new dream. We would have been good for each other, could have understood each other.”_

Silence, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

_“Kaz, I forgive you. I just wish we could have talked one more time.”_

A beat. Two. A loud sound, like someone banging on a door.

_“Time… I suppose none of us really feel we’ve had enough time.”_

The voice breaks into a sob.

_“Kaz, I’ve missed you.”_

A key turns in the lock, and soon the small apartment is flooded with bleak, fluorescent light. The resident shuts the door behind him, shaking water off his wet coat.

_“I know it’s useless for me to say this now, but…”_

Miller snaps his head towards the phone. He recognizes the voice. For a moment, he’s completely still.

_“I still love you. Always. Be happy, my Kazuhira.”_

Miller dashes to the small table next to the sofa, picking up the receiver the second his fingertips curl around it.

“Snake?! Hello!? Snake!”

But the only thing he hears is a loud rumble before the line goes dead.


End file.
